The Flames of War
by Hakou
Summary: This is the story about a boy and a girl who end up as fighters for both the reality and the alternate reality. To travel between the two realities they use portals and a war between both worlds hang in the air. [Heavily under construction]


Okay... I don't know what to write here except that this is my first FanFic in English so, please, if there is some misspelling or bad grammar or something, then let me know. And there won't be any Fire Emblem characters in the prologue, but I promise they will be introduced in the first real Chapter. So... eeeh, I don't own any of the characters here except Mats. And if there is something breaking against some rules or something then just tell me and I will fix it. Anyway, enjoy:D

* * *

**The Flames of War - Prologue**

-Mats, time to get ready for school

He hear his mom calling for him, but as he is already awake and dressed he ignores her. 

Ohayou, this is Mats and he really like video games, computers and Japan. Yeah, he is the perfect subject for bullying. He always control his anger and he never hit anyone. He spend most of his time inside, playing games or talking with his friend in Stockholm, Zara, through MSN. She share the same interests and she is always so kind. Often they share their problems with each other and discuss it openly. Thinking of love has never crossed their minds, as they find it enough to be friends. In fact, they even think of each other as twins. Sometimes saying the same thing at the same time and often coming up with the same course of action in different situations. Together they are strong, living a quiet life. But that is soon to change as a 14 year old and a 17 year old meet for the first time, finding portals to an alternate reality.

Mats shuts down the computer and begin to put his things in the schoolbag. Outside the sun is shining gently so he take the inlines. He put his Gameboy Advance and Fire Emblem in his pocket and make his way down the stairs and out through the door, grabbing his keys on the way out. He take the normal route to school, through a park where he always stop to play his Gameboy. As he sits there, playing Fire Emblem innocently, a shade block his view and takes his game.

- Hehe, playing games as usual, eh? Well, not anymore. I'm taking this!

Mats does nothing to resist, he's just not strong enough. If he would resist he would just get hurt… His hands start to shake, but he must resist his anger. If he hits that person he might get into so much trouble that he ends up in hospital. Then, he get's an idea….

- G-give it back to me… you… you…. Bastard!

As he hear his words leaving his mouth, he starts to regret it.

"_Now, it's now or never…._"

The big guy turn around just to get hit by a swift punch. He loses his grip on the Gameboy and Mats takes it, quickly turning around and beginning to skate away.

"_Hehe, ha hasn't got a chance catching me. I'm too fast for him!_"

But, he don't see the car coming along the road.

- Hey, kid! Out of the way!

The only thing he hear is the screeching sound of a car trying to brake and then…. Black, he can't see a thing. He can hear his own heart beating, but bit for bit he drift away into unconsciousness.

**Three days l****ater**

Mats slowly open his eyes, clutching his hands to his head because of the huge pain.

He can faintly hear people talking, people talking about him.

- So, how is he? Can I visit him?

- No, you can't visit him yet. He need to rest… And…. We don't know if he'll be able to walk anymore.

It feels like his heart has stopped beating and time has stopped. Never be able to walk again…. The words echoe inside his head, bouncing from side to side.

He don't want to believe it, it's just a dream….

"_Yeah, it has to be only a dream. Soon I will wake up and…_"

The pain in his head reminds him of reality and it is true, he won't be able to walk. Never again will he sit on that bench, playing on his Gameboy. Never will he be able to feel the wind playing with his hair as he skates through the park. Never….

"_I will never go back home, I'll stay here in this bed for eternity. Rotting away like a zombie._"

He close his eyes, slowly but surely drifting away into sleep.

Just as he's about to fall asleep a sudden explosion is heard and people running and screaming overflow his ears. There he is lying, nowhere to escape. He can hear a fire eating away on the walls and someone trying to open the door.

- It's…. -cough- locked! You need to…. -cough- force it open with something!

The person try to say something but he can't hear what. He can only hope that it is someone that will help him….

* * *

And that... was that. Please be critic so I can be a better writer, and I know I still have a long way to go. Anyway, want to see next chapter? Then you have to wait, because I'm writing another FanFic in Swedish for another site so I don't have much for time for this. Well, please review, even if you didn't like it. Eeeh, something I have forgotten...? Nope, donät think so. 


End file.
